


Somewhere

by Angulema



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Торин канонично умирает после Битвы Пяти Воинств. Успев поговорить с Трандуилом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка к фику - финал Вестсайдской истории, [послушать](http://pleer.com/tracks/8771804NBWv). Курсивный текст в конце - оттуда же.

Трандуил пробирался к лагерю гномов, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не расталкивать всех по пути. Он не видел Торина во время битвы, но знал, что тот хороший воин, и… такой вести он не ожидал. Казалось, что он идет — уже бежит — слишком медленно, дыхание непривычно сбивалось, по жилам от сердца бежала только одна мысль: «Пожалуйста, только не он, только не опять…»

Когда Трандуил подошел к палатке Торина, оттуда вышел бледный Бильбо Бэггинс.  
Он?..  
— Еще жив, — выдавил из себя хоббит и сел на землю.

Торин лежал — руки поверх покрывала, закрывавшего его до груди, — прикрыв глаза, и хрипло, с трудом дышал.  
— Ты пришел, — бледное лицо чуть просветлело от тени улыбки.  
Трандуил сел на землю, облокотившись на ложе и положив голову у плеча Торина.  
— Ваши лекари меня осмотрели. Удивились, что еще живой. Полили живот какой-то дрянью, — Трандуил прикусил губу и накрыл своей рукой руку Торина. — Сказали, что раз такой сильный, то, может, до вечера протяну.  
Торин замолчал, стараясь восстановить дыхание. Трандуил молчал.  
— Вот, протянул. Зато попрощаться со всеми могу. Бильбо приходил только что. А я тебя ждал. Боялся, что не дождусь.  
— Я боялся, что не успею, — обычно глубокий голос эльфа сейчас был как шелест травы.  
— Знаешь, я тебе письма писал, когда малым был. Только не отправил ни одного. Боялся, что рассердишься. Там… ерунда была. Романтическая. Про то, как мы уедем. От гномов, эльфов, ото всех. Далеко-далеко. Туда, где нет зла. Где неважно, что ты король, а я нет. Что ты эльф, а я гном. Где нет призраков прошлого. Где ты будешь смеяться. Каждый день смеяться, просто потому, что все хорошо. Там бы у нас был дом. У скалы. Часть снаружи, часть внутри. А вокруг сад и лес. И нам было бы там хорошо. Обоим.  
Рубаха на плече Торина намокла.  
— Ты бы рассердился?  
— Нет, за что же?  
Торин опять замолчал.  
Трандуил слушал хриплое дыхание, сжимая его руку, и позволял слезам течь.  
— Ты не расстраивайся так. Говорят, гномы не как люди, не совсем уходят. Может, свидимся еще. Когда-нибудь. Где-нибудь. А если нет…  
— Свидимся, — тихо перебил Трандуил. — Обязательно. И у нас будет дом. Где-нибудь, только для нас. Никто не найдет его, если мы не захотим. У скалы. С садом. Вечером будут петь соловьи. А потом я — для тебя. Ты будешь днями пропадать в своей горе. А потом возвращаться с горсткой камней и убеждать меня, что они лучше звезд и цветов. Будешь играть на своей арфе…  
— А ты будешь лежать рядом и загадочно улыбаться.  
Трандуил улыбнулся сквозь слезы:  
— Я буду говорить, что люблю тебя. Часто. Чтобы ты не забыл и не начал сомневаться. Я буду любить тебя, как никого раньше.  
— А позже?  
— А позже никого не будет. Я люблю тебя, Торин.  
— Я люблю тебя, Трандуил. Жаль, что в жизни все так… глупо вышло. Но ведь у нас… все будет?  
— Да. И дом, и сад. И горы, и лес. И звезды, и камни. Где-нибудь. Когда-нибудь. Будет место только для нас.  
Торин удовлетворенно вздохнул и больше не дышал.

Трандуил наконец позволил себе разрыдаться.

_There's a place for us_  
 _A time and place for us_  
 _Hold my hand_  
 _And we're halfway there_  
 _Hold my hand_  
 _And I'll take you there_  
 _Somehow_  
 _Someday_  
 _Somewhere_

_Дай мне руку, со мной иди,_  
 _Полдороги уж позади._  
 _Ждет нас_  
 _где-то_  
 _мир грез._

_10.01.2014_

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод использованного фрагмента из Вестсайдской истории - В. Познер, лит. редакция А. Гриненко.


End file.
